


Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Heartwarming, Multi, One Shot, Tearjerker, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and her dad have an emotional talk about Emily.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	Wishing you Were Somehow Here Again

The depths of the Netherworld and the death of her mother had been haunting Lydia ever since she and her dad returned home from a trip to the Netherworld. Practically everything, except for meeting and befriending the Maitlands, that happened the week she moved had been haunting her ever since it all happened. Night after night, she would wake up in a cold sweat after a nightmare about the Netherworld or her mother's death happened. The previous night, she'd experienced a nightmare in which she was lost in the depths of the Netherworld whilst her dad left her there all on her own to die. It was one of her least favorite nightmares and she hoped she would never have to deal with it again.

Like all nights, the Maitlands had come in and helped her through it, staying with her until she fell asleep. They were her best bet to help her through her nightmares as they didn't need to sleep and therefore were always up.

She'd started the day off as normal. She got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to get her breakfast.

"Morning, Barbara!" Lydia called out as she walked past her ghost mother into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Lydia!" Barbara called back. "Did you sleep well after your unexpected nightmare from last night?"

"Yeah."

"That's great news." Barbara joined Lydia in the kitchen and made a quick bowl of cereal for the teenager. Setting it down in front of her, Barbara went on her daily business all the while talking with Lydia. "How many nightmares have you had since everything that occurred the week you and your family moved in? It seems that Adam and I need to comfort you every night."

Lydia laughed as she began eating. "Too many to count, Barbara. I've had so many, I've since lost count. I don't even remember what the nightmare I had two nights ago was about."

Barbara laughed as well as she finished up what she was doing and sat down next to Lydia just as Adam entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Barb, hon." Adam planted a kiss on his wife's head. "Good morning, Lydia. You sleep well?"

Lydia nodded.

Lydia finished her breakfast and got up from the table, the Maitlands looking up at her with confusion.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Lydia?" asked Barbara, tilting her head to the side.

"To go find my dad," the teen responded. "I need to go talk to him about something. It's important."

Before the Maitlands could think up a response, Lydia put her empty bowl and glass in the sink and rushed upstairs to go find her dad. The Maitlands looked at each other, shrugged, and willed themselves into the attic.

Lydia found her dad in his office, doing some important computer work. Not wanting to interrupt him because he looked like he was busy, Lydia just stood in the doorway and waited for her dad to be done with his work. It didn't even take too long, around fifteen minutes, until he was done. He heard his daughter cough to grab his attention and he turned his head to look at her.

"Lydia, sweetheart, need anything?"

Lydia nodded. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About mom." Lydia looked off to the side then returned her attention onto her dad. "It's getting close to what would have been her next birthday and I couldn't think of a better time to see if you wanted to just talk about and remember her."

"I won't be busy for a while so we can talk about Emily now if you wanted." Charles moved to sit on the floor and patted a spot next to him for Lydia to sit down.

Lydia sat and they began talking.

"I miss her..." The teen sighed.

"I miss her too," said Charles.

Lydia hugged Nova (the stuffed cat that her mother had given her).

Charles reached up and grabbed out a photo album, putting it down on the floor in front of him and Lydia. Opening it, he pointed out a familiar picture.

"Look at the two of you." He smiled softly.

Lydia smiled softly at the picture. A picture of her being chased down one of the hallways of her old house back in New York. There were huge cheeky grins on both of their faces and they looked to be having a lot of fun. Lydia traced a finger down the image of her mom, a stray tear forming and dripping down her face.

The two embraced.

Lydia sighed, talking to herself.

"Momma, I promise, I won't forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this heartwarming one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
